Holding On
by ShadeWonderfield
Summary: Will there be a day when Naomi discovers Seiko's secret? And if so, what could happen? How much changes will all this do? Find out as every chapter leads to different adventures of the two.
1. Chapter 1: Unsettled knots

**_This is my third Fan-Fiction of Naomi and Seiko, also this being my first third person narrative! I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter of a new story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Corpse Party installments. So please, don't sue me._**

* * *

><p><em>(Naomi) "Seiko, can you slow down!? There's no rush!"<em>

Gripped tightly by the wrist, the lighter brunette's speed potentially increased. Naomi was stiffen over the boisterous conduct her best friend was displaying, making a reminder of how much today meant for the shorter girl's heart.

_(Seiko) "Not until we're out of this building!"_

Words from the enthusiastic Seiko ceases to hit Naomi's barriers, working their way of changing her propensity. Eventually, the short haired girl fallen completely into her best friend's influence and began waning her concern for any risks that could've been brought to them.

_(Seiko) "We're almost out Naomi!"_

Pushing through another large crowd of students, Naomi was yet again amazed over Seiko's strength. A girl for her size shouldn't be capable of doing, and yet here she was, proving herself different from the rest.

The two of them were now approaching the entrance of Kisaragi Academy.

_(Seiko) "Out we go!"_

Without stopping, the lighter brunette used tremendous force against the two big doors of the school. Pushing them wide open, and revealing the enigmatic world that is now present to their eyes.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

For a quick second, the two slow down and adjusted themselves into tiptoeing. Going down over each slab of the concreted staircase supported to the building.

_(Seiko) "Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh!"_

After the last few steps, the duo kept moving forward.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, stop! I need a moment!"_

Reaching past the gates mainframe, Seiko accepted her best friend's request, applying themselves near one of the metal pillars.

_(Naomi) "Phew!"_

The shorter girl released the taller girl's wrist, giving her time to breathe before another pull.

_(Naomi) "Are... we the... first to... get out?"_

Naomi being out of breath, Seiko seemed to be relatively just fine. Her condition was very questionable towards the taller girl, as if her best friend is some kind of super human.

_(Seiko) "Huh?"_

Seiko feeling uncertain for an answer, she turns her body completely towards Kisaragi Academy, glaring left and right. Nobody was seen in the premises.

_Did I overdid it again...?_

_(Seiko) "Oh my... I didn't realize we were THAT fast!"_

Naomi regulating her breathing, Seiko pressed her hands onto her best friends shoulders. Which caught the taller girl off guard, making her jump up.

_(Seiko) "So! What's our next stop? Your house?"_

Rapidly tightening and loosening her best friends shoulders, in desperation for an answer, Naomi giggled and latched her hands over Seiko's forearms.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, but my mom isn't currently at home due to her new working schedule. We won't be seeing her for maybe two or three hours."_

Seiko expanding her grin, her eyes began to glisten light sparkles. As if she was fantasizing something wholly, to where her present figure started to shake left and right uncontrollably.

_Is she okay?_

_(Naomi) "Seiko...?"_

For a few moments, the smaller girl began to drool from the right side of her mouth. The fluid itself directly landed onto the taller girl's uniform.

_(Naomi) "Eww! Seiko!"_

The pixie haired girl squirmed in disgust, following up to a few fidgeting and shoves.

_(Seiko) "What are we waiting for?! Let's get going!"_

Prying herself off from her best friend's shoulders, the smaller girl once again cuffed her hand to the taller girl's wrist, pulling her with more speed and effort. This time, they both dismissed anything that would normally catch their attention.

Reaching near to the public park, the couple slowed down. Step by step, they proceeded into reviewing over their plans for Saturday.

_(Seiko) "What are we going to do tomorrow?"_

Phasing to each other, the lighter brunette smiled widely, eagerly waiting for a response.

_(Naomi) "How about that one movie we've talked about? It's showing tomorrow, and we both have enough Yen."_

The duo paused, and stared into each other's eyes acutely.

_(Seiko) "Uh..."_

Seiko turning her head down to her skirt, she ran both of her hands around her pockets. While searching, Naomi stares potentially through her, remembering what they've conversed the last few days. Figuring exactly why her best friend is in this stance.

Eventually, the smaller girl stops searching and tilts her head back up, revealing a face of gloom.

_(Seiko) "I spent it all on the kids the other day, so... I got nothing unfortunately."_

In acknowledgement, Naomi nodded lightly, summing up another thought.

_(Naomi) "I don't have enough for both of us either... but how about we go to the Ma-"_

Frozen in words, the taller girl realized what she was about to say.

_(Naomi) "Never mind."_

Feeling dumbfounded, the short haired girl sighed and rest her eyes towards a light blue brick wall, opposite of the street.

_(Seiko) "We can still do that! Walking around, checking out anything we come across by. We'll look like the perfect shopping duo!"_

Naomi shaking her own head, she slightly grins over the last statement her best friend conducted, but then reverts her face back to indifference.

_(Naomi) "No, we should go somewhere else. It won't be that much fun if we're walking around, where we can't afford anything."_

For a while, the two rest their backs onto a brick wall surrounding the park. Side by side together, thinking of other options. The pixie haired girl thought about checking out the pet store, and afterwards heading to the fair that's being showed near the Mall. Identically, the twin curled girl thought the same, but she wanted to go somewhere that'll hint off the romance. Something that could ease her way of making Naomi understand about her secret, and hopefully if she feels the same for her.

_(Seiko) "Aha!"_

The smaller girl's eyes became widen in amazement, along with her mouth, shaping itself to resemble an oval.

_(Naomi) "What is it?"_

Naomi shifting her head to Seiko's direction, she develops a puzzled expression.

_(Seiko) "How about a classic picnic?! The weather should be nice like today!"_

Throwing her arms up once, Seiko made eye contact towards Naomi. Both of them smiling widely over the suggestion.

_(Naomi) "Why not?"_

With that being said, the lighter brunette stepped away from the wall and position herself in front of the taller girl. Raising both her hands above her own chest, clenching them into fists.

_(Seiko) "We could also test drive the bad boy I have in my house!"_

Naomi feeling unaware, she questioned.

_(Naomi) "Bad boy? Are you referring the bike your dad bought you?"_

Seiko nodding while grinning widely, Naomi's scowl produced. In despite that her best friend had one, her own bike had been hit by a moving car. All in all mashed into a lump of wreckage.

_(Naomi) "I wished I still had mine."_

Naomi looking heartbroken, Seiko pushed towards her best friend with an offer.

_(Seiko) "We could share it? Or maybe try riding it all at once?"_

The taller girl being reassured, she still expressed some uneasiness.

_(Naomi) "The last time we've done that, we almost collided ourselves into traffic... that's when I lost my bike, remember?"_

_(Seiko) "Heh... oh yeah."_

_Oops..._

The lighter brunette's face was now lit up red, flustered over the fact she ruined her best friend's beloved bicycle. Scanning her own thoughts, she continued.

_(Seiko) "But this time we're in the park. Nothing could possibly go wrong here!"_

Moving herself closer to the wall, Seiko ran her left hand over the earthly colored bricks, patting them a few times. Naomi closing her eye lids, she crosses her arms and shakes her head lightly, smirking and profusely denying the idea.

_(Naomi) "Let's stick to sharing, okay?"_

Naomi pulling herself away from the wall, Seiko reposition herself in front of her with big eyes. If the smaller girl is trying to get her best friend to focus onto something.

_Should I go for it? This seems too early..._

_(Seiko) "Naomi?"_

Hearing her name being called, the taller girl broke from her figure. Her face was now developing a puzzled feature, ambiguous what her fellow partner was going to ask.

_(Naomi) "Yes? What is it Seiko?"_

While the wind became stronger, the duo stood, glaring into each other under the sensitive beams of the yellow-orange sunlight, both inattentive of how much time had already passed by.

She's right here... and It stings having to let these feelings remain hidden. Does she know? Does she feel it? I've tried so much for her to see it... but I'm not so sure...

_(Seiko) "..."_

_(Naomi) "…"_

Out of nowhere, Naomi's phone went off, breaking the couples' silence.

_(Naomi) "Heh, let me answer this."_

The taller girl pulling her phone out one of her pockets, she instantly raised the phone up to her right ear and accepted the call without hesitation.

_(Naomi) "Hello? Oh hi mom!"_

Still feeling overwhelmed from the moment that could've gone anywhere, Seiko sighed to herself and thought on how she's going to approach Naomi of her own feelings. What she's going to say, what she's going to do towards her, and be prepared for whatever happens.

_(Naomi) "Oh yeah, I remember. You saved some in the fridge. Uh huh."_

Naomi looking really red, embarrassed of the conversation between her mother, she phases away from Seiko, hiding her own face and lowering her voice into the phone.

_(Naomi) "Heh, all right mom... I'll make sure to be extra careful. I'll get those things done too, okay? I love you too mom. Goodbye."_

Hanging up, the short haired girl places herself towards her best friend once again, putting away the phone.

_(Naomi) "Sorry about that, I had to answer it."_

Seiko smiling widely, she nodded and put both of her hands behind her.

_(Seiko) "I don't mind at all, no worries!"_

The smaller girl tilting her head slightly to the left, the taller girl's concern faded.

_(Naomi) "Anyways... what were you going to ask me?"_

That being said, the twin curled girl began to fixate her shoulders and her lips, thinking what she should do.

_(Seiko) "Oh yeah... heh. I was asking, uh... what was I going to ask?"_

Bringing her hands forward, Seiko twirled and rubbed her thumbs against each other, contemplating more and more.

_(Seiko) "Uh... Do you want to invite anyone else? Besides only us?"_

_I can't do this... not now. Maybe later today, or tomorrow... just not now. She deserves the best..._

Naomi's face revealing a puzzled expression, she ran her right hand around the back of her own head, scratching it lightly with confusion.

_Huh._

_(Naomi) "Yesterday, and today in class... you wanted it to be just us? What changed your mind all of a sudden?"_

Seiko directing her eyes down and back up to Naomi, she developed yet another suspenseful moment. This time, she was really unsure what else to say. But with thought, she came up of something that'll be sensible for an explanation, the one that'll meet her best friend's standards.

_(Seiko) " Well... More friends means more fun, am I right?"_

The twin curled girl smiling and stretching her arms out, The pixie haired girl didn't feel comfortable about her best friend's behavior, as if something were to be amidst. Catching onto it, she focused her eye's on the smaller girls face, depicting any detail left and right.

_(Naomi) "Huh, okay."_

Without any warning, the taller girl approached closely to the lighter brunette. Placing her left hand over Seiko's forehead, checking for a fever.

_(Seiko) "Naomi?"_

Naomi stepping to the left side of her partner, she now ran her right hand around the backside of Seiko's head, checking for any bumps.

While doing this, the smaller girl began to glow red as a tomato, enjoying the feeling of her lover's hands on her.

_(Naomi) "No fever, and nothing abnormal here... Seiko, are you feeling okay?"_

Still running her right hand around Seiko's head, she pulls the other one away.

_(Seiko) "Naomi, I'm fine. Surely I am!"_

Naomi Lifting her right hand away, she positions herself in front of Seiko, smirking lightly and subsiding her hands to her own lower tummy.

_(Naomi) "Hmm, okay then."_

The smaller girl shutting her eyes shut with a big old smile, and applying her hands on both of her hips, she acted relaxed. Her best friend on the other hand was still bugged over Seiko's demeanor, and how she quickly changed it, as if nothing ever happened.

_(Seiko) "Anyone you're interested of bringing? Like... Mochi?"_

Slowly the couple began to walk together, letting the new air unravel it's way in between them.

_No, not again._

_(Naomi) "Uh..."_

Hesitant on what the pixie girl was going to say, the lighter brunette developed tugging into Naomi's right side.

_(Seiko ) "C'mon Naomi! You should ask Mochida to come with us!"_

The taller girl wasn't comfortable of the suggestion, shrugging her own shoulders with a disapproved face.

_(Naomi) "I don't know, I rather it be just the two of us."_

Seiko spun twice around with her arms in the air, giving off the wild aura she's kept inside through their long day of school.

_(Seiko) "Whatever you say!"_

Evidently, the smaller girl didn't want to stop. Her eyes were pointing at her partner, leading the taller girl to meet her best friend's gaze.

_(Naomi) "…?"_

_(Seiko) "…"_

As they kept walking, the volume of the duo remained mute. Not only that, but Seiko continued carrying the expression on her face, the one where she smirks deviously. This bothered the taller so much, it had to make her yell.

_(Naomi) "Stop it!"_

Naomi stopping on her tracks, Seiko done the same.

_(Seiko) "It doesn't hurt to be CLOSER to him! If you know what I mean, heh heh!"_

Emphasizing those last set of words, the lighter brunette winked with her right eye while sticking out her tongue, introducing her perverted manner.

_(Naomi) "Nothing like that, sheesh!"_

_Still moving forward to their destination, the smaller girl became more flirty. To a point where she_ pushes herself towards her best friend's right side, seemingly getting her tongue onto the taller girls cheek. Reinforcing a deep voice, the lighter brunette tried to mimic the supposed crush the pixie haired girl has.

_(Seiko) "Hey baby, wanna taste?"_

Two hands, Naomi exerted a great force against the overwhelming Seiko.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, stop it!"_

Listening to the taller girl's demand, the smaller girl stopped, smiling widely and squinting her eyes in delight of her best friend's frustration.

_( Seiko) "Huh? Last time you didn't complain!"_

The short haired girl suddenly went quiet, while her face was blushed in embarrassment. Naomi was remembering the slumber party they had together the other day at her own place, slowly letting all the fragments flow throughout her mind, depicting every detail of herself waking up and snuggling close to Seiko. Somewhat this dented the taller girl's conscious, as if it were to be portrayed of something far more for the smaller girl and in question... even to herself. Once the flashback was over, she returned to her sense of her surroundings and playfully shoved Seiko. Yet this time, the lighter brunette became more persistent and brought herself to tease her best friend even further.

_Seriously, this again!?_

_(Naomi) "Ugh... you're still bringing that up? How many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident!"_

Both of them paused and phased at each other, having the smaller girl smirked deviously while the taller girl sulked in unease.

_She looks so cute when she's red!_

_(Seiko) "When you were getting up, you didn't freak out or anything. You were simply enjoying THIS, but I understand. It can be embarrassing talking about it."_

Seiko puckering her lips with her left eye lid closed, Naomi's face turned brightly red.

_(Naomi) "You wer-... I wasn't thinking! I barely woke up!"_

Meanwhile the twin curled girl nodded, the pixie haired girl tried to explain herself like always.

_(Naomi) "I barely woke up and you know... you don't think when you're coming out of sleep."_

Naomi lifting her clenched fists above her chest, Seiko remained silent, smiling and nodding towards Naomi's plea.

_(Naomi) "Ugh, stop it!"_

Shaking her own head in annoyance, she let out a heavy sigh and lowered her hands back down.

_(Seiko) "All right, all right. I'll STAWP it!"_

The taller girl scratching the backside of her head, the lighter brunette giggled heartily over her best friends reaction.

Returning onto their walk, the two continued going back and forth over Seiko's suggestion. Eventually, silence surrounded the air around them again, letting the duo think deeper. Out of the blue, the shorter girl threw out words from before.

_(Seiko) "Like I said, you and Mochida will be closer! And you won't regret it if you tried asking him out! If you want, I could back out and leave it to you two alone."_

Positioning back to the shorter haired girl, she put a stern expression over her best friend's comeback.

_She won't give up, huh?_

_(Naomi) "Seiko."_

Naomi trying to disregard Seiko's advice, the two of them stumble upon a white sign with black writing, preventing them to move through their passage. It reads, "Stop stalling, get together!" imprinted with two gray animated cats underneath the font. Both snuggling up against each other.

_(Seiko) "Aww! That's adorable!"_

Seiko pushing herself to Naomi, she wrapped both of her arms around the taller girl.

_(Seiko) "It's a, 'SIGN'!"_

In exclamation, it was too of a coincidence for something like this to pop out of nowhere. Especially how the subject is relative to the writing on the sign.

_(Naomi) "I don't believe it."_

The smaller girl squeezing her best friend tightly, the two meet eyes and smiled.

_Maybe now is the time..._

_(Seiko) "Naomi?"_

Loosening up her arms, the smaller girl began to blush lightly and unveiled wet eyes.

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Naomi started to shed a light strip of red onto her own cheeks too, as if she became into realization what her best friend wanted from her.

The couples' hearts were now beating faster in adrenaline, along strong and still within their positions. None of them wanted to break the moment before their eyes, and it seemed the two were completely taken away.

_Here goes nothing..._

_(Seiko) "I..."_

Suddenly, Naomi's phone went off again, disrupting the moment that could've unfolded a new future for the duo.

_(Seiko) "…"_

_(Naomi) "…"_

Seiko pulling her arms off of Naomi, they both stared deeply into each other's eyes.

_Why now!_

_(Seiko) "You should answer that!"_

The smaller girl adjusting a thin grin on her face, the taller girl adapted into a wide end smile, possibly satisfied over the fact they shared this time together. Or maybe, she's glad that she has someone as Seiko on her side.

_(Naomi) "Heh, yeah."_

Instantaneously the taller girl pulled out her phone and raised it to her right ear, promptly answering the call.

_(Naomi) "Hello? Oh Suzumoto! How are you?"_

Waiting for the conversation to pass by, Seiko hopelessly felt out of it. She couldn't believe how two attempts before her dissolved away, and comically, each of them ruined by a phone call.

_(Naomi) "I'll give it to you by next week. Heh, Okay. Uh huh. All right, sounds good. We'll talk about that more later. Heh, all right. Goodbye."_

The pixie girl hanging up and putting the phone away, she phases her eyes towards the twin curled girl.

_(Naomi) "Sorry about that... she wanted to know if I'm certain of bringing the baked goods for the party on Monday."_

A sudden change occurred in the vibe around them, making the duo feel gawky and awkward towards each other. Not that this never happened before, but something seemed quite different than the other times. Naomi felt it, and Seiko was more than half convinced that she may no longer keep up the act.

_(Seiko) "Ha, yeah. PARTY! Heh heh, eh..."_

This was unusual for the lighter brunette to behave, even the taller girl now realized it. Seiko hinting her eyes down, Naomi's concern pushed itself out.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, are you sure you're feeling okay? You been acting very different. Too different."_

Seiko gulping in anxiety, she forced a nervous smile. The redness from before still remained on her face, practically glowing where her best friend finally notices it.

At this point, the smaller girl wasn't sure anymore, she wanted to break down and just admitted her love towards her beloved Naomi. Tell her about every moment she has admired Naomi, since the day she first laid eyes on her.

(Seiko)_ "What do you mean? I'm A-Okay!"_

Gust of the breezy wind didn't aid the situation, nor give the smaller girl ideas, she was stuck and afraid what to do next. Yet the second thoughts in her head continued to push, and push her to fulfill the desire she has pinned against her everyday.

_(Naomi) "Don't lie to me, I know you aren't. You've been blushing, pouting and had certain faces time to time. Like if you were... I don't know how to say it..."_

Naomi taking a deep breath, she raised her hands above her tummy, making them touch palms while she stares acutely towards her best friend, seeking for the truth.

_(Naomi) "This might sound silly... but by any chance, are you...?"_

Pausing, the taller girl shut her eye lids for a moment, taking another deep breath and tilting her head bottomward.

_I guess she has already figured me out... huh? After all... the way I behaved must be obvious, she must of already connected all the dots._

_(Seiko) "…"_

_Maybe she does feel the same. Maybe, just maybe it's somewhere inside that beautiful heart... The comments I've made and the things I've done would of thrown Naomi off long ago. Yet she's still here, still taking my affection as a new day is made. It could be true, it could be..._

_(Seiko) "Nothing's silly... tell me, am I what...?"_

_She's nice, too sweet and super caring. Naomi's just a perfect person, and it makes me so grateful to have her. If she... doesn't really feel the same though, I just hope she can still accept me as her friend... and hopefully... things stay the same as before._

Seiko looking guilty, she begins to squint her eyes and pout.

_(Naomi) "…"_

The taller girl was very unsure to say whatever she has in her mind, wishing it won't damage her best friend's feelings to her own. The moment was serious, and the duo knew it quite well.

_If not, if it leads to... losing her, I know I can't have what I truly want, and I know I can't force myself to stay in her life. I'll have to do whatever it takes to keep that beautiful smile on her face, and if it's doing those things, I'll sure as heck do them. She deserves to be happy, happier than me, happier... than anyone else in this world._

_(Seiko) "…"_

_(Naomi) "Are you... "_

Hands of the smaller girl were now gripped tightly to each other, hoping for something she wants to hear, or at least avoid the fear of losing her. Which it feels inevitable towards the lighter brunette, and slowly it does a number to her heart.

_Here it comes..._

_(Seiko) "…"_

_(Naomi) "Are you tired of me, or something?"_

Seiko dropping her jaw, she closes it back quickly and shakes her head of rejection.

_(Seiko) "Wha-? No! Why on earth would you think that?! I'd never be tired of you Naomi, not exhausted of any day given of you!"_

Potency of the newly founded tension was now risen between the duo, causing all the smaller girl's anxiety of her former situation disappear.

Naomi still had her head down, directing her eyes over Seiko's legs.

_(Naomi) "But Seiko... doesn't it bother you when I'm always with you? When I say always, I mean, ALWAYS. Whenever we go out somewhere to eat, pick up separate groceries for our families, clothes shopping, a trip to the lavatories... just anywhere, we are clung together. And well... I feel like I'm taking everything from you."_

Profoundly, this strike Seiko, disbelief of her best friend to even assume such things. Holding this state of mind, the lighter brunette let her partner continue.

_(Naomi) "You could of done all sorts of activities that you've might of always wanted to do, or spend more quality times with others... I don't know."_

Remaining in the same position, Naomi shrugged her shoulders once while Seiko stood still, taking in everything her best friend is saying.

_(Naomi) "It's always been on my mind, and I can't seem to understand why it makes me wonder. I guess... I don't want to be a burden. You know everything about me... you know my past, the losses I've encountered... you know how I behave with others, just everything."_

Naomi shutting her own eyes, Seiko drew closer to her.

_(Naomi) "I know I'm being silly, but I just can no longer disregard these feelings I have inside... I need to hear it from you Seiko. I don't want to bring no more trouble... "_

Suddenly, the lighter brunette pushed herself forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend, compacting and squeezing, resting her own chin over the taller girl's left shoulder. This caught Naomi's feelings, giving her second thoughts of how irrational one of her suspicions are.

_(Seiko) "Naomi, shush! You were never trouble to start with! You're not a burden to me at all!"_

The taller girl breathed heavily, shaking her body gently.

_(Seiko) "You're not depriving me or preventing me from doing anything I want, and honestly, I don't want those other things you were suggesting. I don't care about them. To me, you're everything I need to be happy. Every memory of us, I cherish them everyday."_

Naomi taking control of her own body, she rest her chin over Seiko's left shoulder, absorbing everything her best friend was saying.

_(Seiko) " I have no regrets of wherever I go with you, or what we've done together... none whatsoever. So stop thinking for me, I'm jovial of everything Naomi."_

Words of the soft and loving Seiko calms Naomi, making the short haired girl relax.

_(Seiko) "You are special, one of a kind. I wouldn't ask for anything else..."_

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

Naomi's arms make her their way around Seiko's back, both of her hands running up and down, letting her slender fingers press into her best friend's school uniform.

_(Seiko) "I make those faces sometimes because... I can't believe I have you as a best friend. Right now... it feels like I have the whole world in my arms. Everything that I always wanted."_

With that statement said out loud, Seiko's eyes released a few cold tears, having every bit of stress being alleviated from the previous assumption.

_(Seiko) "I..."_

_Love you._

Hesitant of what the lighter brunette was going to say, she rethinks and presumes.

_(Seiko) "…just don't ever think of that again... please Naomi."_

The taller girl suddenly heard sniffles, hinting her to squeeze more tightly and let her own tears travel out of her eyes too.

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko, I won't... I'm sorry."_

Loosening up the smaller girl, the taller girl pressed her hands into the smaller girl's back, clinging to the entire moment and revering everything of it.

_(Seiko) "It's okay Naomi."_

Both of them pulling away from each other, while their arms are still intact, the two glared into each other's eyes. Smiling and contemplating together, Naomi began to understand the truth about her best friend, what makes Seiko behave like this towards her.

Slowly Naomi render through her own memories of all the times they've been together, finally seeing that in fact, Seiko must be in love with her. From all the touching, closeness, teases, their little outbursts and pretty much everything sums it.

_Could it be? And for how long?_

Two of them hugged each other for a little longer, squeezing and letting their tears fall down their cheeks. After, they continued walking to Naomi's house, with Seiko gripping her best friend's right arm.

Every step they take, Naomi questioned about themselves further. How do normal friends act towards each other? For the taller girl, she never had real best friends before, never had all these different sorts of footing like with Seiko.

_(Naomi) "I don't understand one thing."_

Whiff of the apprehension approached again to the lighter brunettes senses, as if she's not completely cleared from her trails.

_(Seiko) "What's the 'thing', you don't understand?"_

Lightly grinning, the smaller girl puffed her cheeks for a second, while the taller girl blinked a few times of shock.

_(Naomi) "Uh... did I say that out loud?"_

Seiko prying her face off of Naomi's right arm, she uncovered a puzzled expression, with the pixie haired girl's cheeks filtering some red.

_(Naomi) "I didn't mean to say that out in the open, heh..."_

Having the previous roles replaced, the twin curled haired girl pursue her best friend, seeking for an answer that'll satisfy her urge.

_(Seiko) "Tell me! What is it Naomi?"_

Letting go of the arm, the shorter girl pushes herself against the taller girl's right side, causing her to fumble a few steps to the left.

Dodging the bullet, Naomi placed another sensible thought to convince Seiko.

_(Naomi) "Heh, it's about the picnic. What are we going to bring?"_

Naomi Looking down at herself, she brings her hands together above her hips.

_(Seiko) "Good question! I could... prepare some crepes, or sandwiches in the morning! But we might have to go shopping if you don't have all or some of the ingredients."_

Seiko still close along her best friend's side, she pats her butt once.

_(Naomi) "Ah, Seiko!"_

Blushing furiously red, the taller girl clenched her hands with her arms more out, applying a serious expression towards the smaller girl.

_(Seiko) "What?"_

Raising her right eyebrow, the lighter brunette smiled deceitfully, with both of her hands behind her back.

_(Naomi) "Ugh... never mind."_

Sighing with her eyes shut, Naomi opens the lids once more and aims her head forward of the next block.

_(Naomi) "But you're right, we might have to make a trip to the grocery store. Might have to ask my mom too if I could borrow a few Yen."_

Seiko pushing her face against Naomi's, the taller girl flinched and brought a jolt expression.

_(Seiko) "Nonsense! There's no need to take away you and your mother's cash! We could stop by at my place and pick up what we need! We and the kids shopped the other day, I'm sure I have everything!"_

Smiling widely, the smaller girl nodded fervently, fixing her intention towards the taller girl. Naomi bothered, she tries to avert from her best friend's generosity. Seeing that she has done so much already, the taller girl wanted to do something for a change.

_(Naomi) "No, I-"_

_(Seiko) "It's settled then! I'll get what we need! Next stop, my house!"_

Prying herself from the taller girl's right arm, Seiko cupped her hand around her best friend's wrist and pulled again.

_(Naomi) "Seiko!"_

Struggling, the pixie haired girl squirmed and yanked with effort, doing the best to haul herself from the smaller girl's strength. Regardless of the action, she couldn't break Seiko's force.

_(Seiko) "There's the intersection, now just one block and we're there!"_

Still facing towards the new direction for the two, the taller girl became lost within her thoughts. Picking up where she last left off in her thinking, about their confusing relationship.

_Naomi isn't fighting this time, huh?_

The abrupt silence caught the lighter brunette's attention, keeping note of it for the next confrontation towards her best friend.

_(Seiko) "We're here!"_

Outside of Seiko's front gate, the two were now aiming eyes over Seiko's door of her home. Naomi snapping back into reality, she seemed nervous.

_(Naomi) "We should of went to my house first, and checked before coming here."_

Seiko letting go of her best friend's wrist, they phase each other.

_(Seiko) "Don't worry, my family loves your company! After last time's visit, my siblings were talking about you like crazy!"_

With those words, Naomi cooled down while Seiko unleashed a wide smile.

_(Naomi) "That's great to hear."_

Seiko looking back at the door, she cuffed Naomi's wrist once more, pulling her along her side.

_(Seiko) "They aren't currently home though, my dad took the kids to our grandparents for a visit. If you want, next time we could have a sleep over!"_

The two smiling, they proceeded forward.

_(Naomi) "Sure."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Feel free to follow, andor favorite, and/or review! Any questions, leave a message in my inbox!**


	2. Chapter 2: Step-By-Step

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Inspired by certain scenes in the Manga of, "Corpse Party BloodCovered:...Repeated Fear", "Corpse Party: Book of Shadows", "Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love Hysteric Birthday 2U", and a few Fan-fictions on here!**

**Disclaimer: *Type* *Type* *Type***

* * *

><p>The duo were now in front of taller girl's home, while both of them are carrying plastic bags of food and other sorts of items, picked up from the smaller girl's house. Together side to side, they continued discussing about their plans, for after the picnic.<p>

_(Naomi) "So you have to be back at home by the evening? When the sunset is down?"_

Seiko Grinning widely, she pushes against Naomi's right side, doing her flirting routine.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Startled and unsteady, the pixie haired girl fumbles a few steps to the left, trying her best to recover her footing. Once maintaining her balance, her apprehension disappeared, giving her new attention towards the lighter brunette full of frustration.

_(Naomi) "Ugh, Seiko! I could of tripped and dropped everything!"_

Both pausing right before the slabs, leading to the front deck of the household, the taller girl turned towards her best friend, covering her face a stern expression.

_(Naomi) " This is the third time you've done this!"_

The annoyed tone of the pixie haired girl aroused her best friend's playful demeanor, causing a scene over the two. Ordinarily, this happens almost everyday at their school, even places they go out together.

Seiko facing to Naomi, she shuts her own eyes and smiles widely, continuing a plot to fulfill her own enjoyment.

_(Seiko) "Whatever do you mean?"_

Teasing her best friend, the shorter girl sticks out her tongue and winks with her right eye, moving her hands freely to regain some comfort from the bags. But for the taller girl to Hear that response, the tension grew over ten times than the other encounters, making the darker brunette loud and aggressive.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, you know what I'm talking about. You need to quit it!"_

Temper of the pixie haired girl refreshed the smaller girl's yearn, allowing a slight rupture in her heart. She couldn't withstand what was happening before her eyes, and it certainly excited her well being. She wanted more, and more of that particular frenzy, yet she knew the boundaries were coming. In order to prevent this from getting any further, the twin curled girl broke her performance, changing the game and letting a different one play itself out.

_(Seiko) "What if I don't?"_

The lighter brunette displaying a devious smile, she winked a few times with her right eye lid, giving the surrounding atmosphere a strong spark. A spark filling anticipation, along tantalizing the taller girl's alerted mind.

_(Naomi) "…"_

Taking a heavy breath, the pixie haired girl calmed her nerves, dispelling the irritation that resided inside of her.

_(Naomi) "Then... I'll have to do something to you."_

Closing both of her eyes, Naomi shuffled the bags freely, regaining some of the comfort in her hands. For herself, she thought she was in the clear, where she didn't have to worry about doing an ongoing game with Seiko. But without paying attention to the words she used, it lead to another line of force from the lighter brunette.

_Hmm, I'm curious!_

_(Seiko) "Like what Naomi?"_

Innocently, yet purposely asked, the smaller girl's grin remained the same. The rebound of words created a large impact towards the taller girl's mood, thus making her feel more vulnerable for her next attempt to cease the smaller girl's ambition.

Closing her eyes again and sighing, Naomi shrugged her shoulders, using the brief moment to sum up a comeback. Contemplating, the pixie haired girl blew hot air straight out of her mouth, while the smaller girl linger the expression over her white face.

_Anything I do, she overcomes it so easily. There's no point of even trying..._

Blushing in embarrassment, Naomi quickly put the bag from her right hand into the other.

_(Naomi) "Just... let's get inside!"_

Knowingly, nothing could really work against Seiko. The smaller girl is willing to accept anything her best friend does to her. If it lead to a hard pat on the forehead, or even a powerful slap on one of the cheeks, it wouldn't change anything.

Seiko will do whatever it takes for Naomi to feel affection, not because they are very close, but her love for Naomi is built to an unimaginable length.

_Oh Naomi, you're so adorable! If only I could just kiss you..._

_(Seiko) "Hmm-hmm!"_

Naomi cycling her skirt's pocket, the two moved themselves over the deck and paused again in front of the main door.

_(Seiko) "I'm expected to return home in the evening, to fulfill a nice dinner for the family!"_

The lighter brunette slightly grinning, she kept her gaze over Naomi's physique, admiring every motion being developed before her eyes.

_(Naomi) "Is that so? I wonder, does it tend to get aggravating?"_

Finding the keys, the taller girl used them hastily on the door. Opening it, the duo slowly stepped inside the interior and closed their entranceway, sealing themselves from the outside world.

_(Seiko) "Sometimes."_

Shuffling the bags, the shorter girl smiled broadly and moved herself to the right, waiting for the taller girl to make her move.

_(Seiko) "I have more responsibility with these small hands."_

Relevantly, both of them slipped off and placed their school shoes near the front door. While doing so, the lighter brunette continued, feeling in the gaps.

_(Seiko) "But what else can I do? I love them, and I want to do whatever it takes to keep everything maintained. When they are happy, I'm happy!"_

Facing each other, the taller girl began to unfold a light grin, revealing a gleam of satisfaction.

_(Naomi) "...And that makes me happy to know."_

The smaller girl grew red, nodding once while the pixie haired girl directed them near the staircase.

D'awww, Naomi!

_(Seiko) "Heh!"_

Naomi looking left and right, she searches for the perfect spot to drop their goods. After a few seconds, the bar in the kitchen caught her attention.

_(Naomi) "All right, let's put these over on the-"_

Moving in lightning speed, the lighter brunette heads to the bar in the kitchen, placing the bags over the clear surface. Meanwhile, Naomi followed and done the same, still feeling skeptical how her best friend is able to move swiftly.

_(Naomi) "...Right here?"_

Scratching the backside of her own head, Naomi's face unraveled confusion, including a hint of curiosity.

_It just amazes me how Seiko could move like that... I wonder how does she do it._

_(Naomi) "You need to tell me Seiko, how are you that fast? You move so quick..."_

Being asked that question, Seiko closed both of her eyes and put her hands onto her own waist, extending her legs outwards.

_(Seiko) "Ahaha! Surely you jest!"_

Still scratching the backside of her own head, the taller girl became clouded of interest, wanting to know how could her fellow partner act in that kind of speed.

_(Naomi) "Are you kidding me? Like today when we were leaving the school grounds, we were the first ones out. Or how the other time when Kishinuma took my book, you literally dropped him before he touched the exit. It's really amazing how you're built!"_

Seiko smiling to her best friend's amazement, she leans onto the bar with her right arm out for support, taking in Naomi's admiration.

_I love when she does this._

_(Seiko) "STAWP it!"_

Phasing her head away from Naomi, Seiko began to filter some red over her cheeks, overwhelmed by her fellow partner's fascination.

_(Naomi) "If you were in track, you'd practically win first whenever you have an event."_

Pulling herself up, the smaller girl smirked widely and stretched her arms out, feeling more idolized as her best friend continues to open further about it.

_(Seiko) "Why Naomi, you're making me blush!"_

Waving her left hand towards her direction, Seiko shut her eyes and deeply burn more red, to the point where Naomi saw her as a glowing tomato. Tempted to make the remark, she disregards it and follows her previous response.

_(Naomi) "I'm serious about it, you could if you wanted to."_

Finishing up the short conversation, the duo glared into each other's eyes. Temporarily putting aside of the bags, they wanted to reassure their plans for tomorrow.

_(Naomi) "We've talked about the time, the exact location and the bike riding."_

As the precaution is being said out of the taller girl's mouth, her best friend agreed with a few nods to affirm the specific subjects, smiling widely and having her hands behind her back.

_(Seiko) "Uh huh!"_

Naomi shrugging her own shoulders, Seiko surely could tell there was something else on her best friend's mind, if she had other thoughts about something else in particular.

_(Naomi) "So..."_

Without letting the darker brunette finish, the twin curl girl answered for her.

_(Seiko) "You want to bring Mochi along?"_

From her own perception, Seiko knew it wasn't the real answer. She only wanted to carry on with her teases towards Naomi, bringing out the fun in between them.

_(Naomi) "N-No!"_

Reddened and crossing her own arms, Naomi turns her head away to hide the embarrassment running from her face.

_(Naomi) "I was thinking something else."_

Facing back at Seiko, Naomi reverted her position, where she places her hands above her lower tummy, gripping them together as one.

_(Seiko) "Okay, what is it Naomi?"_

Hitting her left foot against the side of the bar, Naomi aims her eyes down onto the clear brown-wooded floor, raising them back to Seiko for a question in mind.

_(Naomi) "Before heading there, could we maybe... I don't know, go somewhere else?"_

Hearing those words, the twin curled girl became very curious, stepping closer towards the pixie haired girl.

_(Seiko) "What other place do you have in mind Naomi?"_

Pulling her hands from her back, Seiko lifts them up to her chest closely to one another, clenching them into fists.

_(Naomi) "Uh..."_

As every second passed by, the lighter brunette appeared more and more restless. Not that she was being annoyed, but this spirited girl was really eager to know. In the moment, it clearly looked as if she's going to gripped her best friend's shoulders and shake for an answer.

_(Naomi) "Maybe the pet store we've talked about yesterday?"_

Putting that in thought, Seiko lowered her fists, feeling ignited to the idea.

_(Seiko) "Oh yeah, I agree! We should go check to see if they brought in the new cuties!"_

Quickly breaking her own stance, the smaller girl lift her hands above her chest once more. This time, she keeps them steady, gripping the air.

_(Seiko) "Who knows!"_

Elevating the conversation, the two began to expose the contents from the bags, bringing everything over the surface. All the food was collided to Seiko's side, while Naomi had the basket and a few materials for the picnic. Materials such as a tea pot with a few cups, silverware, a bag of napkins, and other items.

_(Naomi) "Next time when we see them, I'm going to go up and hug everyone of them!"_

The taller girl releasing her overcoming energy, the smaller girl squints and smiles lightly, savoring her best friend's fondness towards the kittens.

_So cute._

_(Seiko) "Oh yes, and just rubbing one into your face!"_

Hesitant of picking up the basket, the pixie haired girl froze in position and slightly frowned. Instantly, the lighter brunette picked this up and worked her way towards her best friend's attention.

(Seiko) "Naomi?"

Revealing a troubled expression, Naomi seemed to lost her grip onto reality, taking herself into a dream world. Seiko seeing her in that state, she grown more concerned.

_(Seiko) "Are you okay?"_

As the worrying continued, the taller girl snapped back into the physical world, shaking her head a few times and fixing her eyes towards her anxious friend.

(Naomi) "Sorry Seiko, I'm just thinking about the cat we saw near the bakery. You know? From last week?"

The resentment inside the smaller girl was growing broadly, presuming it to be thoughts of the cat's actions, or how she was careless to prevent the repercussion.

_How could I forget?_

Flashbacks of that situation came back to the lighter brunette's head, filling in all the heartache from that specific moment. Witnessing her best friend's cheek with a long scratch, while her tearing up, caused Seiko to feel a tight agony up against her.

_(Seiko) "Yeah, I remember..."_

Absorbing the moment, the shorter girl clenched her hands into fists, yet released them after a brief moment. Considerably, the taller girl raised her head high and grinned lightly, which provoke the smaller girl's feelings.

_(Naomi) "Heh, I guess I deserved it. Why in the world hold a stray cat from the streets? For all we know, it couldn't gone worse."_

Disregarding her best friend's reasoning, Seiko approached closely to her, placing her left hand on her cheek, and massaging it back and forth gently.

_(Seiko) "Your beautiful face didn't deserve that Naomi... and I'm thankful it didn't get any worse. I wished I could have prevented it..."_

Naomi feeling flattered both by the compliment and her best friend's care, she blushed lightly and pressed her right hand against Seiko's forearm.

_(Naomi) "It all happened too fast, it's no problem."_

Seiko sighing, she kept her hand on Naomi's cheek, letting it rest and smoothen it's way over.

_(Seiko) "It is a problem Naomi... it's unacceptable for you to get hurt because of something like that."_

Sighing more, the lighter brunette turned her head down.

_(Seiko) "Pain, it doesn't fit you.. and I want to prevent that from happening again."_

Raising her head up again, the smaller girl directed her eyes into Naomi's.

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

The taller girl's eyes became wet in a heartfelt manner, giving her grip on Seiko's forearm a tight reinforcement.

_(Seiko) "I promise it won't happen again when I'm around, you remember that Naomi."_

Words from the smaller girl abided the taller girl's heart, making her feel well contented. At the same time, something else in her perception triggered unexpectedly. The behavior of her best friend brought her to rethinking old thoughts, the one's where Seiko could be in love with her.

Yet skimming through the possibility, Naomi herself noticed her feelings and their change, realizing a different case.

_Seriously Seiko, It's nothing. The cat didn't do a lot of harm... but the way she cares, why does it make me feel really different? Like if she's making my insides jiggle... I don't understand._

_(Naomi) "Thanks Seiko, means a lot to me."_

Frozen in position, the duo glared deeply into each other, smiling and letting their words sink in both of their minds. the lighter brunette however, raised a feeling to reveal her truth towards her best friend.

_This feels like another perfect moment, but... It would be better if I did this at the picnic, possibly later tonight. Just whenever it feels right._

Instead of pursuing her desire, the shorter girl changed her next response.

_(Seiko) "What a dumb cat."_

Running her hand more back and forth, Seiko's grin vanished, while Naomi's faded too.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, but It must've been something else. Probably it was frightened."_

Prying her hand away from Seiko, Naomi smirks lightly and lowers her gaze towards her best friend's right shoulder. In her own thoughts, she didn't understand why she would be staring there, or rather why she doesn't have a reason. Instead of pursuing those notions, something else had caught her attention. Particularly, something that's been feeding her unsure emotions time-to-time.

_Could it be possible... that I'm in love with Seiko?_

Removing her hand off the taller girl's cheek, the lighter brunette glared deeply into her eyes, trying to pick up words to reassure her own gathered statement. But before Seiko could say anything, Naomi continued.

_(Naomi) "I had a kitten once, and it was probably frightened of me..."_

Tilting her own head down, Naomi revealed a face of gloom, with her hands intertwining one another. She was recollecting the memory where her parents bought her a kitten, the time before she met Seiko and all the other's from Kisaragi Academy.

Seeing the sad face of the taller girl bothered the smaller girl drastically, which profusely picked on her self thinking.

_Oh Naomi._

_(Seiko) "...Well."_

Not knowing if Seiko's response stopped there, or that it was good, Naomi looked up to her face, expressing such a awe expression.

_(Seiko) "This kitty isn't frightened of you! Actually... this one really adores you!"_

Without hesitation, Seiko pushed her head onto Naomi's breasts, clinging her arms around her in a keen manner. Bearably, the taller girl wasn't upset, or even in discomfort. Simply she taken everything heart warming, and accepted the gradual contact.

Undergoing this position, Naomi placed her right hand behind Seiko's head, while the other settle onto her back.

_What would I do without her?_

_(Naomi) "You're such a goof ball sometimes, you know that?"_

Seiko raising her eyes up, she blushes and nods lightly twice, acknowledging her best friend's regard. After some time, the duo realized they needed to put some of the food they still had out.

_(Seiko) "Oh!"_

Breaking from their position, the two face themselves towards the bags.

_(Seiko) "I forgot about the food! Some of it needs to be refrigerated! while I put it all away, will you do the honors of placing the basket and the other materials someplace safe, Nakishima?"_

Both of them staring at each other equally, they give each other acceptable nods and granted smiles, sync to the agreement.

_(Naomi) "I will."_

While both of them are doing their parts, they continued thinking how the day will go. Whether discussing their times at school, or getting into details of their party on Monday, the flow might stand as a casual one. But for tonight, Naomi has brought in some horror flicks, which could enhance the setting of their sleepover.

She isn't too fond for the horror category, but Seiko on the other hand, doesn't really care about watching them. Instead, her main focus for tonight is pursuing herself to get closer with Naomi. With the films, easily she can manage something.

Whenever Naomi is spooked, Seiko will reassure her to cuddles in her time of need, hoping for the films that were picked out are truly horrifying. Yet at the same time, not too much where it'll give her nightmares.

_(Naomi) "…"_

The taller girl having the picnic basket under her left grasp, she takes another glimpse back at the bar for anything else left.

_(Naomi) "All right."_

Sighting for her best friend, the smaller girl was seen to be searching in the fridge, assuming her hunger has barely kicked in.

_(Naomi) "Are you hungry Seiko? If you want, I could heat you up some left over dinner we had last night."_

Seiko closing the silver door of the fridge, she pulls away and positions herself towards Naomi's direction.

_(Seiko) "I'm good, thanks for asking though dear!"_

Taken by the nick name, Naomi shake her head once with delight, phasing back and walking to the storage of the kitchen. Reaching towards the door, she opens it with one hand, stepping into the room and scanning through the plastic white wall shelves, top to bottom and left to right.

_(Naomi) "Starting to look empty here. Sunday, I need to go out and pick up some groceries."_

_(Seiko) "If you want, I'll come with you. Depending if my father come's early from work."_

Leaving the brown picnic basket over one of the counters, the pixie haired noticed a familiar scent.

_(Naomi) "Maple?"_

Picking up the picnic basket again, Naomi takes a whiff, realizing it's coming from the basket.

_(Naomi) "I can't believe I missed that."_

Putting the basket back to it's spot, footsteps of the lighter brunette became louder.

_(Seiko) "Doesn't it smell refreshing? It was calling for me, so I had to get it!"_

Smiling widely, Naomi turns around to find Seiko close to her.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, it does. It's not bad, I like it."_

Nodding once, the lighter brunette put her hands together and stood tall.

_(Seiko) "Let's go to your room, I have something to show you."_

Naomi's expression changed into a puzzled one, where she simply assumes this is one of Seiko's jokes. A joke that consists of herself being jumped on, or her nose getting pinched, or really anything. Either way, she knew there was something in stores for her, and Seiko just given a warning.

_(Naomi) "Something?"_

Seiko nodding a few times, her radiant smile lured her best friend into believing something else, if she was going to receive a physical gift.

_(Seiko) "A one of a kind something!"_

The taller girl shaking her own head, she crosses her arms and raises both eyebrows, striking the smaller girl a powerful stare. She now knows there must be something her best friend is going to do, even with the use of those words and her tone.

_(Naomi) "What is it exactly?"_

Asking the question, the lighter brunette put her hands behind her, revealing a tempting wink.

_(Seiko) "Let's go to your room, and I'll show you!"_

With that being said, the pixie haired girl couldn't help herself from refraining. Parting her own stance, she accepted the lighter brunette's possible ordeal.

_(Naomi) "Okay."_

The duo were now traveling upstairs, Naomi leading while Seiko is following her.

_(Seiko) "Ta-ta, dada-da! Ta-ta, dada-da!"_

Caught by the unexpected rhythm, Naomi rotated her head to see what her best friend is up to. Little to know, Seiko was tapping her heels onto the steps whenever she repeated those sounds.

_(Naomi) "What are you doing?"_

With that being asked to the smaller girl, she smiles widely and keeps the pattern on her feet.

_(Seiko) "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm warming up your stairs!"_

Not taken by the idea, Naomi sighed and unfolded a light grin, turning her head again forward.

_(Naomi) "Well then, be careful. I don't want you falling down like last time."_

Continually moving up, the duo finally reached past the last step to the second floor, with both of them right before the taller girl's room.

_(Naomi) "Here we are."_

Putting her right hand onto the knob, Naomi turns it and opens the door. Stepping in together, Seiko closes their entrance behind them with her left heel.

_(Seiko) "Naomi!"_

Ready to pounce, and enough steps to be near the bed, Naomi rotated herself back to Seiko.

_(Naomi) "Huh?"_

Finally realizing what her best friend was going to do, it was too late.

_Oh no..._

_(Naomi) "Seiko!"_

Seiko threw herself towards Naomi, causing the two of them landing onto the bed, with Seiko on top and Naomi in the bottom.

_(Naomi) "Humph!"_

_(Seiko) "Gotcha'!"_

For countless seconds, the darker brunette tried her best to escape the weight of her best friend, lightly flailing her arms onto the smaller girl's back.

_(Naomi) "Seiko! Get off of me! I thought you were going to show me something!?"_

Dipped in red, Naomi closes her eyes and remained still, contemplating what Seiko has in stores for her. While thinking, the smaller girl pressed her hands onto her best friend's shoulders, leaning down to her right ear, if she's going to whisper a answer.

_(Seiko) "I am, I'm showing you how much I weigh!"_

Pulling away, the twin curl girl kept her hands over the pixie haired girl's shoulders, clenching and releasing rapidly, to a point where it felt like a rough massage.

_(Naomi) "Ugh, why am I so gullible? I should have known!"_

Grinning lightly, the smaller girl stared sharply into the taller girl's eyes, keeping a heavy expression to strike her best friend.

_(Seiko) "Hmm? What was that? You want me to push myself on you?"_

Dismissing her fellow partner's words, especially in certain moments like this, Seiko pushes her entire body down on Naomi. Both of them were now touching each other's chest, including everything below them are having to make contact.

_(Naomi) "Wha?! I didn't say th-Seiko!"_

Alarmed, frustrated, and really puzzled, the pixie haired girl couldn't make any sense what's going on anymore. Furtively, she liked what was happening between them, which made her felt a bit shameful and at the same time confused.

_Am I really starting to enjoy this? As if... I'm taken away?_

As the taller girl stayed within her thoughts, the lighter brunette continued what she was doing. Grinding slowly back and forth, she ran her hands onto the vanilla colored bed sheets, reinforcing her control over Naomi. By now, she could see that her best friend was comfortable, yet wasn't too sure how long it would last. Possibly, it can all go to a different direction, maybe granting Seiko's wish.

_Oh, this is perfect!_

_(Seiko) "Am I heavy Naomi?"_

Waiting for a answer, Seiko pushed with more force, attempting to fulfill their crave.

_(Naomi) "Get off of me!"_

Flushed and speaking in a lower voice, the taller girl wrap her arms around her best friend absentmindedly.

_(Naomi) "…?"_

Realizing what she is now doing, Naomi fell into awe, even more confused than before.

_No, we're just friends... but why am I letting this happen so easily...? And why does she do things like this? I don't get it._

Naomi fighting herself, she prevented her inane thoughts overflowing her mind. Convincing herself that this isn't something more, or rather, believing this is normal.

_Yet I don't know much of anything... I never been this close with anyone before._

While the taller girl remained in her thoughts, the smaller girl smiles widely and stops, leaning down again. But this time, pushing her face closely to her best friend's.

_(Seiko) "Okie dokie!"_

Fulfilling the pixie haired girl's request, the lighter brunette slowly pulled herself off of her fellow partner and stood near the door.

_(Naomi) "Jeez..."_

Sitting up lavishly, the taller girl scooted more outwards to the edge of the bed, sighing and freely running her hands down the mattress. Looking down, she closes her eyes and let out hot air out of her mouth.

_(Naomi) "I swear, the things you do."_

Giggling and smiling, the wild brunette sits near her best friend's right side, wrapping her arms around her.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

_(Seiko) "I'm just trying to lighten you up! Today, we had an awful lot of work."_

Naomi blushing, she peers her eyes to the light-brown wall on her left side, contemplating further.

_Why am I feeling like this? Why is she doing this?_

_(Naomi) "Yeah, we did. Especially all the Math practice we had in class... ugh."_

Shivering, and aiming her eyes towards her door, the taller girl unveiled a slight grin.

_(Seiko) "Yeah, we definitely had lots of it."_

Seiko pulling her arms off of Naomi, she sighs and looks directly at the ceiling, thinking how earlier today went.

_(Seiko) "You have to admit, it was kind of hilarious to see Kishinuma throwing the paper balls at the board while the teacher was lecturing!"_

Facing at Seiko with wide eyes, she scratches the backside of her own head in a puzzling manner, remembering what happened exactly in that moment in class.

_(Naomi) "Oh Yeah, but wasn't because he was trying to make scores into the trash basket?"_

Chuckling and placing her arms into her chest, the lighter brunette turned red in an instant.

_(Seiko) "HAHAHAHAHA! It was priceless! Especially when he tried to explain it!"_

Sitting up, the smaller girl cleared her throat, trying to impersonate the blonde headed boy.

_(Seiko) "Oh, I was practicing for the tryouts!"_

The pixie haired girl laughing lightly, she puts her hands together and hits her heels against the bed.

_(Naomi) "How ridiculous, and just to earn a week of afterschool detention?"_

As their conversations were going, the duo remained in smiles and laughter, happily spending their time together.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys if I take too long, I'm trying to make my chapter's long and well revised, so I can add in some nice shipping juice and prevent some mistakes like on the first chapter! *Blushes* And stuff tends to land on my plate, with other things here and there. I promise I'll be answeringreplying to all the reviews, and the leftover messages in my inbox. I hope you reader's enjoyed the reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Shady Night

**This chapter is meant for the Halloween holiday. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this juicy read! Bring a lot of tissues! ;)**

**Disclaimer: The franchise may not be mine, but this very keyboard is! *Pulls up laptop* *Shakes it left and right* *Smiles like a hanging rainbow from the Alternate Universe of Sector B-minus Banana Split***

* * *

><p>Eating together in the kitchen, the duo happily conversed and laughed at each other's stories, unfolding yet another powerful bond between them. With time passing by, Naomi's mother had to return to her job.<p>

_(Natsumi) "I'll see you two later! Oh and Naomi, make sure you put away the rest of the-"_

Naomi with her mouth full of sukiyaki, she nodded and raised a thumb up, acknowledging her mother that she understands.

_(Seiko) "I'll keep an eye on your daughter Mrs. Nakishima! I promise she's in good hands!"_

Waving firmly, Seiko shuts her eyes and smiles widely, while Naomi turn to her and displayed a miffed face. With Naomi's mother seeing this, she giggles lightly to herself and waves back to them, leaving through and locking the front door.

Silence was now present in the kitchen, and without a doubt, it wasn't going to last.

_(Naomi) "Jeez, what's up with you?"_

Questioning her best friend, the taller girl put down her utensils and crossed her arms, directing her eyes over the smaller girl. As the expression on her face is conceived to be disappointment, Seiko clearly couldn't comprehend her best friend's regard, leaving a puzzled expression on her face.

_(Seiko) "What do you mean Naomi?"_

Also laying her utensils down on the table, the lighter brunette aim her eyes into her partner's, keeping her day to day delicate grin. To the pixie haired girl's understanding, she believed differently, to where her best friend could be only doing this to mock her deliberately. All of this bestow great discontent in their atmosphere, entirely wiping away their connections.

_(Naomi) "You know what... acting proper and all that."_

Having her right eye lid shut, Seiko raises her left eyebrow while withholding her charming character, seemingly to have everything maintained. This demeanor provoked Naomi to feeling unsure of Seiko's true intention, unraveling a lot of silly thoughts. After a few seconds went by, Seiko revert to an expression of a simple smile. Now seeing this display, Naomi presumed that she may be taking this wrong, profoundly leading their little episode to far complications, farther than what it needs to be.

_(Seiko) "I just want to be accepted by your mother. Can a girl try?"_

Shoving her elbow against her mild friend, the smaller girl shuts her right eye again and grinned slightly more, trying to configure a good vibe for them.

_(Naomi) "Sorry."_

Sighing, the taller girl lowered her head and pushed her dish forward, looking restless and misspoken. Taken notice of her best friend's unforeseen transition, the smaller girl instantaneously shifted her character from boisterous into earnest, wielding heart of capital concern. Even though, everything from Naomi towards Seiko had always been considered important. But this time, she could sense there was something more at unease, perhaps it could be her over-thinking it.

_Why is she behaving like this?_

_(Seiko) "Naomi, is something the matter?"_

Emitting those words to the pixie haired girl, Naomi scratched the backside of her own head. She concentrated her eyes on the bar across them, rather than on her best friend, Seiko noted this and kept her voice absent. Inspecting Naomi's facial appearance, there was a hint of tiredness laid out, bringing a new perspective.

_Naomi looks pretty tired, that could only be it. I doubt it's anything else._

Piecing the inquiry, Naomi barely realized how her own tone sounded and her behavior exhibited, leading her to muster a different approach.

_I haven't had a lot of sleep from the other night, and I guess the day is already getting to me..._

_(Naomi) "I apologize... I'm just tired. Last night, I had very little sleep and then... today hit us pretty hard with those yucky exams."_

That being said, Seiko lightly grinned and put her right hand on Naomi's forehead, rubbing it left and right repeatedly. Surprisingly, the pixie haired girl took quick notice and contemplated in position, asking herself a question for her unexpected reaction.

_The way she's touching me... why am I getting surprised by it now?_

Gulping, Naomi flashed little red on her own cheeks, doing her best to keep her emotions strapped down into her. Disregarding the signs, Seiko pursued concern for her partner's health.

_(Seiko) "You want to rest then?"_

Delivering that very statement, the taller girl faced her best friend and blinked a few times, considering what kind of response to make. Yet at the same time, she was more focused on her best friend's physical touch, which no doubt, made it harder for her to think what she really wanted to say.

Gradually taking it in, Naomi couldn't comprehend or reason of her unjustified feelings, still covered to be inexplicable towards her cognition. Shaking it off, she began to innocently smile, shrug her own shoulders and give full attention to her partner's view.

_(Naomi) "Oh no, no. It's fine, I actually want to stay up and well, do our movie night. It would suck to end it early."_

Needless to say, the darker brunette didn't care about her downtime. Regardless if she became a zombie, she will make do to their plans and keep herself jointly. Nodding a few times, Seiko pulled her hand away and kept her constant and yet overwhelming grin.

_(Seiko) "Are you sure? I don't wanna ruin your schedule... and then what we have planned for tomorrow, it's another thing!"_

Smiling, Naomi nodded once more, having her hands together above the waist.

_(Naomi) "I know, I know... but it's good, really. Our night will be fine."_

The answer being settled, Seiko's body reunited a warm circulation, declaring her own happiness as it's reciting before Naomi's eyes.

_(Seiko) "Damn straight!"_

Listening to that response, the taller girl began to giggle lightly to herself, taking the thought of a simple picnic would be that entertaining. Not that it wasn't, but normally for a lot of people, picnics would be considered boring. Then having to pair Seiko's character and her reaction, it couldn't help.

Returning to their dinner, the duo continued to talk about random times they had at school, eventually leading to a point where they couldn't take another bite.

_(Seiko) "Phew! I'm STUFFED!"_

_Declaring that remark, the smaller girl scooted her chair slightly away from the table and started patting her tummy a few times, showing how full she is. _

_(Seiko) "How about you Naomi?"_

Looking down on her dish, Naomi fixed her eyebrows and unveiled a light smile.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, I think I'm done for today too."_

Out of nowhere, the taller girl burped abruptly, distracting the shorter girl from proceeding her next thoughts.

_Oh my god!_

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Placing her hands on her own mouth, the darker brunette blushed and faced another direction from her best friend. Meanwhile, the smaller girl widen her eyes and began to giggle softly, raising her left hand and wavering it a few times.

_(Seiko) "Oh my... somebody's gassy!"_

Being flushed, the pixie haired girl scooted her chair backwards and kept her balance steady. By feeling too embarrassed, she decides to stay in that position and hope for it to all magically disappear. With the moment going by, her apprehension fulfilled it's maximum, overriding her overall countenance. Though in her present thoughts, she now recalls all the times she has belch around Seiko, which brought her to worrying to something else on the matter.

_Please don't do this again._

All the times she had done so, Seiko would always do some unpredictable things towards her. If it were to be outside, at a public lavatory; shopping at a grocery market, really anywhere that picks a setting with or without people; Seiko will always perform these outrageous commotions without a moments rest. But having Naomi to burp, it could mean anything for her fate to undergo with.

_(Naomi) "I-I didn't mean to! Y-You didn't hear anything!"_

The smaller girl moving back on her chair too, they stood themselves up and faced each other. Naomi developed feared eyes, while Seiko drew predator-like one's.

_(Seiko) "We shall not have that inside."_

Catching that familiar response, the pixie haired girl's redness instantly faded, while her mind became coated with fright. Listening to her instincts, she hastily moves herself towards the fridge, hoping to escape from any insightful touching.

_The look on her face... it's on there!_

_(Naomi) "C'mon Seiko, not now."_

As expected, Seiko made herself near on Naomi's right side and lifted her left arm towards her back, running her hand around and patting lightly on the center. The other hand made it's way under her chin, slowly massaging inwards and outwards to her neck.

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko!"_

Returning the burning sensation on the taller girl's white cheeks, she couldn't withstand the bizarre gesture. Inside, the feeling of bashfulness grew while the smaller girl developed great elation, emerging a devious smile.

_Oh ho! Yes! How can I resist when she makes a face like that!_

_(Seiko) "Are you feeling better Naomi?"_

A tone composed of giddiness and thrill was expressed highly, registering the smaller girl's attitude that she's clearly enjoying it. For the pixie haired girl being asked that, she distant herself from her wild friend, now pushing herself towards the kitchen bar.

_(Naomi) "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks! No need to help me any further!"_

It hasn't finished yet, and the taller girl knew straight from every experience she's encounter with the lighter brunette. Easily, the indication is pointed out from their temporary grounds.

_(Seiko) "Naomi..."_

Having to be called by her name in a subtle manner, the darker brunette tried to sprint to the staircase, while thinking she was safe, something unpredictable defied her logic.

_(Seiko) "Gotcha'!"_

Getting caught, the earlier thoughts of Seiko's tremendous speed were now returning to her sense, finally realizing it was pointless to run from the beginning. As of being halted from the front, Naomi started to shake uncontrollably, confused and unsure what's going to happen next.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Wrapping her arms around Naomi in a snuggly fashion, Seiko gridlocked her movements, preventing any trouble on her account.

_So warm..._

_(Seiko) "Oh Naomi, where did you think you were going?"_

Trembling in fear, the taller girl started wobbling left and right, putting every ounce into escaping. Eventually, Naomi managed to free herself from her partner's grasp but continued on answering her inquiry.

_(Naomi) "I needed to-"_

_(Seiko) "Liar."_

Not letting the pixie haired finish her sentence, the smaller girl knew all too well of this step, and instantly, caught her again in her arms. Naomi squirming and fidgeting against her will, Seiko did her thing.

_(Naomi) "Seiko! What the hell?!"_

Glowing absolutely red, Naomi received the familiar touch from her behind, the casual grabbing that would usually come in a daily routine.

_(Naomi) "Get your hands off of my ass!"_

Savoring the contact, Seiko couldn't restrain herself, neither listen to any of Naomi's commands.

_So plum... SO ROUND!_

_(Seiko) "…Hmm-hmm-hmm!"_

Pressing, squeezing; loosening, reapplying; the smaller girl reiterated the process over and over, until the taller girl used tremendous force to break lose and shove her best friend away.

_(Naomi) "Seiko, that's enough!_

Hashing towards the smaller girl, the taller girl threw remarks and personal opinions towards her best friend's actions and how she disapproves them. Seiko furthermore preserved her calmness, lingered the sweet grin and nodded as everything is being said by Naomi.

Talking further, the pixie haired girl couldn't disregard the lighter brunette's game and began lifting both hands over her head, shaking left-to-right repeatedly.

_(Naomi) "Gaa! Why do you do this?"_

In the end, Naomi gave up and walked towards the kitchen table, Seiko though followed and continued her mischievous conduct. However, she developed second thoughts.

_I've been a little too rough on her, maybe I should give her a break?_

_(Seiko) "…Hey."_

Deciding another route, she paces swiftly behind her and wraps both arms around the overworked girl, stopping both of them on their tracks. This enough gave an impression something's changed, and leading it to another ambiguous stage.

_(Naomi) "What is it this time?"_

Sighing, Naomi didn't fight it, but kept her mind alerted for any tricks. Letting Seiko continue her next approach, Naomi knew right off the bat that there's no longer jokes currently underneath her best friend's sleeves.

_(Seiko) "Sorry if I'm behaving too reckless, it's just..."_

Frozen from both movement and response, the smaller girl contemplated what she really wanted to say, seeing if this was the right time to admit the deep truth within her own walls. The taller girl revert to concern, wondered why the smaller girl isn't finishing the rest of her words.

_...If it was that easy, I'd do it in an instant._

Pulling Naomi further into her chest, Seiko rested her chin over her partner's right shoulder, fixing her arms into the right places. While doing this, Naomi was feeling very unsure what's going on, or the fact why is Seiko carrying out this graze.

_What's gotten into her?_

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Fighting and fighting her personal urges, the lighter brunette took a heavy breath and clench tighter. Finally recovering, she used her strength onto fulfilling a statement, wanting for her lover to bear in future logic.

_(Seiko) "I just want you to know how I feel towards you."_

Pouring that information out, the pixie haired girl abridge her breathing and freed her wide eyes, rectifying and organizing her own interpretation of this sudden occurrence.

_Where is she getting at? What does she mean by it...?_

Beating fast, Naomi contemplated more and more, figuring out what she meant by those words. Before opening her mouth, the lighter brunette resumed.

_(Seiko) "I want you... to feel cherished. I want for you to feel acknowledged that I'm grateful. You're my... best friend Naomi."_

_Best friends. To Naomi we are best friends... to me though, she's way more than that._

The duo remain silent, processing and absorbing the moment that's being developed before them. While the time was slowly pushing forward, Seiko continued.

_(Seiko) "I do all this... because I lo-"_

Holding her voice, she realized what she was about say. Understanding her mistake, she promptly switches her words up, hoping that Naomi doesn't recognize it becomes suspicious.

_(Seiko) "...Because I love to make you happy. As your best friend, I want you to feel more than anybody else."_

_(Naomi) "Seiko..."_

Shrugging towards the left, Seiko pushed her face against Naomi's, smiling widely. Meanwhile, Naomi did the same but concentrated further of their ties.

_There has to be more, I could feel it._

_(Naomi) "Seriously, you don't know how much that means to me."_

Reassuring the smaller girl's feelings, the taller girl raise her hands up to her best friend's, gripping them tightly. In this scene, the couple blushed and had their thoughts set. They could sense the feeling that's been repeatedly hidden within their air, but don't know how else to interact with it.

_Why do these inane thoughts continue? For crying out loud, it's not like we are THAT... am I right?_

_(Naomi) "…"_

_What else can I do to make her understand? Without having to do something so risky..._

_(Seiko) "…"_

Their trend suddenly became cumbersome, both being precarious on their next set of words. While the moment is happening, this gave them extra time to stay within their thoughts.

_Still, if it were THAT... I honestly don't know how I'll handle it. I don't want to lose Seiko, yet I'm not sure if that's how I really feel... I'm not sure about much of anything._

_(Naomi) "…"_

_I bet by now she has the idea... surely the things I've done to her must make her question. Though Naomi might even consider all this to be what friends do. Even so, everything she opened up about her past explains why she'd think that._

_(Seiko) "…"_

Absentmindedly, the two separated from their position, both of them turning towards each other with half expressions. As for this was happening, the duo purposely refrain from asking themselves about the unexpected departure and recovered their previous characters, rapidly forgetting the distilled atmosphere.

Naomi had the urge to check the time, which got her to glancing at the kitchen clock behind where they were eating. Reading the digits, she shakes her head fervently and brought an alive reaction on her face.

_It's past nine!_

_(Naomi) "Oh, look at the time! We need to hustle!"_

Hearing the alarmed tone from the taller girl, the smaller girl taken one look too at the clock and began to replicate her best friend's facial gesture.

_It's about time!_

Inside, the lighter brunette developed excitement, enhancing her tone to her feelings.

_(Seiko) "Right! We need to get our butts moving!"_

The couple collected their dishes and silverware, moving themselves to the kitchen's sink. While there, Seiko offered herself to throw out the leftovers and do the washing. For Naomi, she refused letting her best friend doing all the work by herself, which caused a playful argument. After a short period of time, their childish bickering between them vanished, forcing them to agree working on it together. Eventually, they cleaned and placed the materials into their rightful places, while Naomi sealed the rest of the untouched food in a container, thus putting it in the fridge.

Finishing up, the two immediately head upstairs into the pixie haired girl's room, stepping in together and closing their entrance. Right as the door shuts, the duo faced each other, with the smaller girl raising her hands in the air. Witnessing this certain movement, Naomi froze on her feet and fell completely dazed.

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Without giving time for the taller girl to contemplate, the lighter brunette swiftly grab a hold of her best friend's shoulders, vigorously shaking her back and forth.

_(Seiko) "Your mother's cooking is ASTOUNDING! How does she prepare it?! I must know so I can cook like that for you!"_

Fidgeting and losing her grip, the taller girl became overwhelmed by her best friend's grasp, while the clout within the smaller girl proved her own strength to be ineludible.

_(Naomi) "H-How should I know?!"_

Alarmed, the darker brunette applied both of her hands onto her partner's forearms, which ceased the shaking from the eager girl.

_(Seiko) "Naomi! You live under her roof, don't you?"_

Exasperated by the question, Naomi shook her head fervently while displaying a tempered expression. Seiko on the other hand, raised her eyebrows and kept her wide grin, still gripping her best friend's shoulders.

_(Naomi) "Do you really have to ask?"_

Nodding, the smaller girl shuts her eyes and lets go of the taller girl's shoulders, quickly adjusting herself on the bed.

_(Naomi) "Tch, whatever."_

Sitting herself next to the lighter brunette's left side, the pixie haired girl crossed her arms and blew hot air out of her mouth.

_(Seiko) "He-he!"_

Covering a kitten like expression, Seiko wrapped her arms around Naomi tightly, squeezing with all her might.

_Why does she continue doing this? We've already done this downstairs..._

_(Naomi) "…!"_

Feeling the evasive compression, Naomi kicked her legs up in the air and tried pulling herself away from the tenderly Seiko. Fortifying the friction, the darker brunette brought her volume up.

_(Naomi) "Seiko! Stop it!"_

Glowing red cheek-to-cheek, the pixie haired girl squirmed further, ongoing with her escape from her best friend's clutch.

_Even when Naomi's trying to break free, she's still super cute!_

_(Seiko) "Stop what?"_

Slightly opening her mouth, the lighter brunette began pushing into the pixie haired girl, endeavoring her own light pink tongue onto one of the cheeks. In an instant, she put her tongue back in her mouth and observed her lover's reaction.

_Uah! No!_

_(Naomi) "Eauh! What the hell? Did you really just did THAT?!"_

Asking the question, Seiko nodded proudly while Naomi quivered in aversion, yet came around out of it and sigh lightly.

_(Seiko) "Yup!"_

Finally managing to set herself free, the taller girl takes another breath and rubs off the left over drool from the smaller girl, seemingly immune to it's properties, but retain a bit of resentment.

_(Naomi) "Ugh, we just discussed this downstairs and..."_

Feeling the conniption of the pixie haired girl, the lighter brunette rub the cheek she exposed her fluid, smiling graciously during the wiping. Setting that motion, Naomi let go the rest of her spar, taking another breather.

_(Seiko) "Sowwy... I couldn't help myself! You're too dam irresistible!"_

Seiko could never stop, it's even meaningless if her best friend were to talk to her thoroughly. Still disregarding everything, she'll continue fulfilling her day-to-day personal craves and simply ignore everything else outside them.

_Of all the things she has done, I swear... No wonder why there's rumors about us being in a relationship together._

Sighing once more, Naomi clears out the minor irritation, smiling lightly.

_ Even when those kind of situations arose, they were pretty fun in their own strange, silly sort of way._

_(Naomi) "...What am I going to do with you?"_

Expanding her grin, the taller girl stretched her arms out while the smaller girl kept her gaze on her lover, admiring more of the motions she created.

Once the frivolous moment died down, the two started to discourse about their choosing's of the movies that the taller girl picked out. During the time they are discussing it, she got up and collected the DVD's from one of her dresser's drawer, then sitting herself back near her partner, unveiling the flicks on her lap.

_(Naomi) "I've chosen only three, and here they are. The one's that I found... horrifying."_

Naomi saying the last word in a small voice, Seiko began giggling and consorted towards her.

_(Seiko) "If you say so!"_

Grabbing all the random flicks out of the darker brunette's lap, the twin curled girl place them on hers, viewing both their titles and covers.

_(Seiko) "Let's see... 'Another'. Another of what?"_

Curious, the smaller girl checked the back and read the synopsis, including viewing the little art.

_(Naomi) "I'm not too sure, something about a school and with a class being cursed. Something that would best fit for the Class Rep's entertainment."_

Scratching the backside of her own head, the taller girl directed her eyes towards the lighter brunette's face, focusing for a reaction that'll best suit for a, "Yes!" expression.

_(Seiko) "Oh, this is a show?"_

Puzzled further, Seiko closely pay attention to the bottom of the case and stayed on it, determining the rest of her feelings over the content.

_(Seiko) "You aren't kiddin'! Shinozaki would love this! For me though, I find it not bad!"_

Displaying a tone of enthusiasm, Seiko lays the show onto her side of the bed, only shrugging her shoulders once. Lifting another one up for inspection, her other hand seemingly sets on Naomi's thigh, unraveling a new view.

_(Naomi) "…?"_

The sensation captured her thoughts, uncovering the pixie haired girl's skittish and contemplative manner. Again, she never minded it like the others times, but this, "one" touch catechize her conclusions.

_(Seiko) "…'Hellsing'?"_

Pressing her hand down even further, Seiko turns the cover around and read the rest of it's content.

_(Seiko) "A collaboration of ghouls and other monsters?! My, sounds like a great TREAT!"_

The array of Seiko's tone proved she was ready for it, while Naomi felt alike somewhere along the lines.

_(Naomi) "If we're dealing with horror, why not go out loud?"_

Stating that, the smaller girl placed the film down on the other, smiling happily to the darker brunette's comment.

_(Seiko) "It's another show though."_

Still pressed against on her best friend thigh's, the taller girl put her hands together and direct her eyes downwards, feeling a bit embarrassed.

_(Naomi) "Heh, oops."_

_(Seiko) "I don't mind at all, even if we resort to them, I'll probably be hooked into it!"_

The remainder film was over the smaller girl laps, this time, she used two hands to inspect the content.

_(Seiko) "...Corpse Party?'"_

Repeating the name again, the lighter brunette clasp the cover of the movie and began skimming on the other side.

_(Seiko) "Oh my goodness! Finally we stumbled upon a movie!_

Bringing those words out loud, the pixie haired girl felt heavily teased, which brought out a little bit of redness on her face.

_(Naomi) "Sh-Shut up! I was limited with time."_

With that being said, Seiko persisted further.

_(Seiko) "I don't understand Naomi. Weren't the shows and movies separated? Last time I checked, they were all organized in different shelves. Then it leads me to another question I must ask,_ _how couldn't you make out-"_

Cutting the rest of the shorter girl's response, the taller girl put her left hand over her mouth, preventing from hearing further remarks.

_(Naomi) "Never mind it! Quiet down and be satisfied that I got them."_

After that answer, Seiko poked her tongue on her best friend's palm, which caused her to remove her hand in an instant.

_(Naomi) "Gross!"_

Rubbing her hand down her school uniform with disgust, the taller girl scowled while the smaller girl grin in amusement.

_(Seiko) "I am! It sure as heck looks amazing! Let's start it already!"_

Before the duo could proceed to that, they together went to change out their school clothes to pajamas in the bathroom. It took a little longer, due to Seiko's perverted manner and the groping occurring, which then lead Naomi's wrangling. Once they Finished, they immediately went back into Naomi's room and set up the Corpse Party film in the DVD player. Standing in front of the television, the couple now faced each other.

_(Naomi) "To avoid using our picnic snacks, I have microwavable popcorn in the pantry, just in case."_

Hearing the words, "microwavable popcorn" threw the lighter brunette into a outburst of excitement, causing her to grip the pixie haired girl's shoulders, lightly shaking her back and forth. While doing that, Naomi began feeling startled, confused and really seeing everything of her background in a surreal perspective.

_(Seiko) "P-Popcorn?! Where did you buy that? I want to treat my family with some!"_

As few more sways passed by, Naomi snapped out of her dream state, feeling now dumbfounded of their present moment. Seeing the adaption on Naomi's face, Seiko stopped shaking her and together the couple stood still on their positions.

_(Naomi) "...Uh."_

Clenching her partner's shoulders more, it's clear that the smaller girl has been yearning for some. The taller girl on the other hand wasn't surprised to witness her best friend's fixation for popcorn. The popcorn itself is hardly obtainable outside of the theaters at their location, since popcorn isn't too popular in Japan.

_(Naomi) "I'm not so sure, my mother was the one that bought it. I'll make sure to ask her later."_

Letting go, the two faced each other obediently and with ready faces.

_(Naomi) "If you want... I could go fetch some popcorn packages for you to take home?"_

Placing her hands behind her back, the lighter brunette gave a few good shakes, shrugging her shoulders once.

_(Seiko) "No thank you, I wouldn't feel right to take something like that from you!"_

Feeling uncomfortable of the rejection, Naomi made a reassurance.

_(Naomi) "You sure? I have plenty of it. My mom wouldn't mind since you're her favorite house guest."_

Reiterating the same movements from before, Seiko smiled more widely and gave a hint of sparkles in her eyes, drawing a lovely glance. For some unexplained reason, the stance provided by Seiko lured Naomi into a trance, bringing her an overwhelming sensation of heat throughout her body.

Redness of Seiko's cheeks started exposing itself, yet undetected by Naomi's perception, due to the random feeling gathered inside herself.

_(Seiko) "Am I? He-he! But I'm pretty sure though, thanks for asking again!"_

As the silence retraced itself over the duo, the taller girl took quick notice and tried changing up the sudden gawkiness in their atmosphere.

_(Naomi) "I was also going to ask if you wanted some for now, but I'd assume the dinner was enough."_

Once more, the smaller girl shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head slightly to the right and shutting her hazel-like eyes.

_(Seiko) "You assumed wrong Naomi."_

Listening to the deepen words of the lighter brunette, the pixie haired girl also given a few shakes of disbelief, as if she expected nothing else to come from the kitchen.

_(Naomi) "Wah? You're STILL hungry?"_

Asked by the question, the smaller girl nodded a few times, lingering that radiant smile on her white face.

_(Seiko) "I prevented from overeating so I could enjoy having a snack during our horror-thon night. Did you?"_

Having a question returned to Naomi, she looks down and lightly scowls. Putting both her hands together and lifting her shoulders.

_(Naomi) "Sort of. But if you want, I'll go make some."_

Sitting herself down on front of the bed, Seiko let her bottom adjust to the mattress, intertwining her fingers together. Her expression became blue, bringing her eyes in such a bold prospect, releasing a cold influence towards Naomi.

_(Seiko) "It's no good if we aren't sharing it."_

Carrying that remark, the taller girl scratched the backside of her own head and displayed a puzzled expression. While the smaller girl developed a deeper frown, gripping her hands and revealing sad kitten-like eyes.

(Naomi) "I-"

Contemplating again, Naomi knew what's going to happen next if she stuck to her path of response, initiating a different approach.

_This again? I guess I have to play along._

_(Naomi) "Uh, I mean... during the movie, my appetite may come around."_

Immediately standing herself up, the lighter brunette touched the two sides of her hips and smiled widely with her eyes shut.

_(Seiko) "Maybe, if the guts and blood don't freak you out!"_

Absorbing the smaller girl's response, the taller girl grew quite anxious and is now believing she's gotten herself into one of Seiko's teases, the thoughts if they bump into scenes of blood and gore gave her chills behind her spine. In an instant, Naomi crossed her arms and faced her head to the right, along shutting her eyes.

_(Naomi) "N-No I won't."_

The slight stammer proved the darker brunette's weakness, which continued the shorter girl's teasing towards her.

_(Seiko) "Sure, like the last time when you threw our popcorn on Morishige and screamed? You were VERY collective!"_

Face palming, the pixie haired girl gradually shook her head a few times and began developing an audible tension around her, clearly sweeping the idea of their night. Seiko standing there, she smirks further, admiring her best friend's little scene. Contemplating more, Naomi suddenly falls into a flashback of that time, which ceased her thoughts of her current situation.

_Why would she bring that up?_

Reliving the memory, the taller girl became too upset, covered with comfortless thoughts. The moment must have been one of the most tantalizing times out of her life, shifting her current character instantaneously.

Discomfiting as it may be, the one detail that highlights itself is how every bit happened right before her other friends. To this present, her group sometimes refer to it for certain occasions, thinking back on it and laughing altogether.

While the thoughts came to an end, the darker brunette flushed brightly, dividing herself from her stance and moving towards the other side of the bed. Meanwhile, the smaller girl taken a few steps towards her and recover the glister in her eyes.

_(Naomi) "Okay, yeah, whatever... let's get this night started already."_

Seiko moving herself closely to Naomi, the two gazed at each other, remembering their true motives through the rest of nighttime.

_(Naomi) "I'll go make it while you stay here an-"_

Interrupting her speech, the lighter brunette quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend, placing her own head over the taller girl's large breast.

_What is it this time?_

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Looking up towards the pixie haired girl, the twin curled girl pushed her chin further into her warm partner, tightening her arms around even more.

_There's cue it!_

_(Seiko) "What if something happens when I'm left alone?"_

Mumbling through her chest, the taller girl actually understood every word that was produced by her best friend. Thinking twice over the silly mention, she shook her own head and applied her hands around the smaller girl's back, bewildered of the abrupt circumstance.

_(Naomi) "What do you mean? Nothing could possibly happen to you, unless you like hurt yourself or something?"_

Seiko suddenly adjusted her head into Naomi's breast, moving herself left and right spontaneously. Catching the stimulation, Naomi marginally pushed her caressing friend.

_(Naomi) "S-Seiko! Stop that, jeez!"_

Paying attention to the pixie haired girl's command, the twin curl girl stopped, faced upwards and slightly blushed red with wet eyes.

_(Seiko) "What if an apparition appeared out of nowhere and took me AWAY while you're gone? What would you do then?"_

Raising her left eyebrow, Naomi became slightly irked, wanting to know the real reason of her demeanor.

_Are you serious? What's the point of this?_

_(Naomi) "Seiko, don't be ridiculous. If you want to come, just say so. Besides, my house isn't even HUNTED. Nobody died here."_

Prying herself of the taller girl's chest, the shorter girl moved a few steps back and kept her hands behind her.

_(Seiko) "How boring, you're no fun."_

More agitated by the remark, Naomi disregards summing up a response and continues onto their plans.

_(Naomi) "Well, let's go make some popcorn together."_

With that being said, the two walked out together and went to the kitchen, microwaved two packs of popcorn and placed it all in a bluish plastic bowl; very round and wide, able of carrying two extra packs. Already done, the couple also picked up a few water bottles and head back up to Naomi's room, making themselves comfortable onto the bed. Naomi being on the right side while Seiko taken the left, they placed the bowl of popcorn between them and settle their eyes on each other.

_(Naomi) "Are you ready?"_

Instantaneously, Seiko grabbed a handful of popcorn and put it all in her mouth, nodding while trying to eat it up.

_(Naomi) "I'll assume that means, "yes"?"_

Smiling widely, Naomi searched for the television and the DVD remote around her covers. Searching and searching, she finally got a hold of them and changed the television's mode, now getting to play the movie.

_(Seiko) "Can't wait for the scares!"_

Delighted of the praise from her best friend, Naomi looked back at her and smiled. Seiko feeling the sense of being stared at, she glances towards Naomi and unveils her own casual grin.

Through the film, the two gradually ate samples of their shared popcorn, eventually depleting the entire bowl before half of the movie. While scenes played out for them, the duo hid under the covers and pushed themselves to each other. More sights of the scenes, the two contemplated about their earlier suppositions, and what are their next moves.

_Seiko... and me? Am I crazy to think like that?_

_(Naomi) "…"_

_I can barely feel Naomi's warmth. REALLY I want us to be closer...!_

Seiko blowing light air out of her mouth, she begins twirling her fingers on the bed sheet.

_If only something frightening were to be playing right now, please give me that!_

_(Seiko) "…"_

It's not a joke though. We are on my bed, literally touching... yet I find a liking to it. Not just, "like-like" but hoping to happen more often, with no reasons whatsoever.

_(Naomi) "…"_

_The couple began losing their attention on the movie and persist over their personal thoughts, along of their bodies painted with tension._

_Why hide it? Why pretend to be dense when it's so obvious... Seiko must have a thing for me. Why else would she go through the trouble of me, including her doing those blatant acts? What's another suitable explanation for it? There hasn't been friends I seen that could be able to adapt to these kind of conditions. Never have I seen anybody else like us enacted these sorts. If so, they weren't, "friends" to say the least._

_(Naomi) "…"_

_You're too beautiful Naomi. So alluring that I can't resist wanting to do something to you. Your eyes, the expressions, the body... all the tones in your voice, the way you behave. Everything of you is set perfect, and I desire it so heavily... I REALLY want you. But could I possibly win you?_

_(Seiko) "…"_

The couple concentrating on their own struggles, Seiko gradually slides her hand to Naomi's, seeking for that common grasp every lover has desired. While doing so, Naomi absentmindedly pushes her foot against Seiko's, giving the twin curled girl a boost of assurance.

_What am I doing?_

_(Naomi) "…"_

Very uncertain, the taller girl was bounded of anticipation, and really, she couldn't bare what's her next measure. As every second was being counted down, the smaller girl eventually fell into the same phase, adding along the concerns of revealing her true emotions, which drastically pressured her to commit them.

_I want to... but will it bite me?_

_(Seiko) "…"_

Thinking harder and harder, the lighter brunette branch out all her expectations, thoroughly analyzing both good and bad possibilities. Overloaded of the contemplation, the smaller girl gently gripped the taller girl's hand, massaging the palm side-to-side with her thumb.

_(Naomi) "…?"_

Discovering the spark, the pixie haired girl tilts her head towards her best friend, assuming the lighter brunette had stared at her for awhile. The couple displayed puzzled expressions, hinting they are both amazed what's undergoing between them. Simply, Seiko shrugged her shoulders and unfolds a smile, taken the opportunity to revise her original plan.

_(Seiko) "I'm cold."_

Avoiding permission, the smaller girl rest her head onto her lover's shoulder, snuggling without any resistance. The pixie haired widen her eyes, surrounded by a familiar jolt within her.

_(Naomi) "...Are you now?"_

Meeting each other's gaze, Seiko nodded and made herself more comfortable, applying her left side into Naomi. Improving the heat for each other, the couple brought themselves to a higher stage, influencing them to progressing further in their enigmatic ties.

_(Seiko) "Hmm, so warm."_

Hearing that response, Naomi stopped breathing for a moment and absentmindedly runs her arm around Seiko, ambiguous of what else will lie before them tonight.

_My heart is beating really fast. I... I can feel it._

_(Naomi) "You are too."_

After the short dialogue, the two fell silent and return to watching their movie, while both of them were left contemplating. For awhile, Naomi's discretion lessen over time, leading her to forget every worry she had moments before. Seiko on the other hand, couldn't bring herself to enjoying the movie, which caused her to over thinking during any scene. Surpassing over half of the movie, the two remained in the same position, continuing snuggling up against each other.

_I need tell Naomi. I need to..._

Facing her head towards the darker brunette, the twin curled girl shimmer her eyes and wiggled her lips, summoning the strength bestowed randomly on her.

_(Seiko) "Naomi, I want to get something off my chest..."_

Picking those words up, the taller girl gently directed her sights on Seiko, appearing to look very tired.

_(Naomi) "Seiko?"_

Yawing, Naomi squints her eyes, raising her eyebrows to keep herself up.

_Naomi seems very sleepy, but I can't handle keeping this to myself anymore. I doubt she'll freak out or anything in her mood. Maybe she won't hear it correctly? Or she could more likely forget I even said it._

_(Seiko) "I've been meaning to tell you Naomi, and... it's been awhile now."_

Loosening her grasp, Naomi has her eye lids nearly shut all the way, difficult to decide if she's even conscious. Developing the assumption, Seiko immediately called her name.

_(Seiko) "Naomi?"_

Moving slightly closer, Naomi nodded once with her eyes closed.

_(Naomi) "No, I'm still awake Seiko. Go ahead, tell me."_

Being reassured of her listening, Seiko gulped and shuts her eyes too, pushing her head further into Naomi's shoulder.

_"(Seiko) "I..."_

Feeling insecure, the shorter girl was losing her confidence, uncertain if she'll be able to manage it. Even if the taller girl was half-asleep, things might still end up adverse on her part.

_(Naomi) "…Hmm?"_

The hum reuniting her senses, Seiko positioned her right hand onto Naomi's cheek, rubbing it softly back and forth. Doing this didn't seem to wake up her best friend, or effect her to act in any other way. Instead, she stayed from her former state.

_(Seiko) "I've been wanting to say this since I've met you... it's been too long, and I think I can finally say it."_

Hesitant for a moment, she does her best to preserve the courage. Several seconds pass, she advances.

_(Seiko) "I l-love you Naomi..."_

Afraid of the outcome, the lighter brunette turned her head and the rest of her body quickly from the pixie haired girl's direction, hoping the reaction wasn't negative.

_(Seiko) "I don't know if you feel the same way, but... I can't help it. You really drive my feelings high... Everyday when we are together, every time when you're on my sights, I just WANT you so badly..."_

_(Naomi) "..."_

Shrugging her shoulders, Seiko gripped both the cover on them and the pillow her head is occupying, holding the strength she has left inside her.

_(Seiko) "Even if we're the same gender, I'm not letting that stop me... I would care less what anybody else say or what they think... I-I love you and I can't hold it in any longer... I'm sorry if-"_

Undetermined to continue, the twin curled girl decided to stay put, waiting for her partner to speak.

_(Naomi) "I…t-too..."_

The words weren't made out evidently, yet the voice of Naomi was too soft, which proved she must of been very drained, possibly considered asleep. Experiencing multiple feelings, Seiko being calm, vigilant, and disappointed; she couldn't figure herself out, or the aspect of the moment.

_(Seiko) "…?"_

Turning herself once again towards Naomi, Seiko scanned her face and placed herself closer to her.

_(Seiko) "Naomi?"_

_(Naomi) "…"_

With no answer being justified, the lighter brunette was presently provided some space to contemplate, replenishing her prolong hope.

_When she said, "I" and, "too"? Could it mean... she has heard it? Does she... feel what I feel?_

_(Seiko) "...Oh Naomi."_

Sighing, Seiko suddenly yawned, afterwards she decides to get up and turn off both the DVD Player and the television, bringing in rest of the darkness into Naomi's room.

_(Seiko) "…"_

Getting back into her fetal position, Seiko snuggled up towards Naomi, raising her right hand over her best friend's right cheek, massaging it gradually. Still contemplating, Seiko flushed brightly red and ran her hand down to Naomi's neck, inhaling slowly with her mouth open. Moments after, she regulates to her normal breathing and wipes the burning sensation on her face.

_(Seiko) "You're perfect and you deserve the best there is... hopefully, I'm no trouble for you."_

Grinning softly to herself, the smaller girl lightly pecked the taller girl's right cheek, pulling away and then laying her head over Naomi's shoulder. The little kiss she drew on her cheek did build guilt on her conscience, but really didn't last too long.

_When she's asleep, she's still super adorable._

_(Seiko) "..."_

She couldn't comprehend what just happened, the way how it ended too didn't suit her standards. Due to the absence of Naomi's conscious, it's undetermined if the message did get to her or not. Tomorrow though is another day, probably where everything we'll get sorted out. Bearing that in mind, Seiko sighs once more and pushes her body further into Naomi's, collecting all the warmth left over.

_(Seiko) "Goodnight my dear."_

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had so many Yuri moments, I hope you guys enjoyed this reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts with a review, or a personal message! :D<strong>


End file.
